


Scarlet Ties

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Trolls/Broppy [5]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: I have to break my writing slump somehow, and so I made a Red String AU for Snow and Brook from my Gray!? fan fic because ?????





	Scarlet Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D.C.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D.C.).



> Song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift

The world was filled with red strings, tied from finger to finger. The young Snow had always known that she was an anomaly. Even her father, gray and sad, had always had a red string tied around his pinkie but that's another story. Hers was much sadder, it consisted of her sitting on her bed night after night, wishing for the string to appear.

As her eighteenth birthday arrived, no string followed. Her right-hand fingers would wrap around her left ring finger and hold it, staring blankly at the mass of trolls ahead of her. She always blamed her gray-ness for it. She was born gray, so why would she be given a string? Why would she have a soulmate? She was depressing, gray, and boring. The crowd cheers, snapping her out of her mind.

“Raise up!” Her mom cheers, beginning to walk towards the crowd, “Your hands, I want you dancing!”

“Raise ‘em up, Raise ‘em up now!” Her father joins in, grabbing Snow’s hand and trying to coax her along. Snow doesn’t fight it, dancing along with her parents and the rest of the village in the celebration of their princess’ birthday.

By the end of the night, Snow’s feet hurt, her ears hurt, her eyes hurt, everything hurt. But what stung the most, was the lack of a string on her hand. She sat on her bed, legs folded under her, as she rubbed the spot where it was supposed to be.

“Hey!” The door to her room opens, and her friends all run in, First were the twins, who were both 24: Chiffon and Electro, then came Midst, who was barely 16. Chiffon and Electro were the kids of Chenille and D.J. Suki, although they were loud and a bit ostentatious, Snow enjoyed their company when they toned it down. Then Midst, who was the only child of Biggie and Smidge, besides Mr. Dinkles JR. She looked so much like her mother, it was a bit scary, but she had the personality of her father.

Midst sat on the bed beside Snow and wrapped her arms around her best friend’s waist. “Oh com’n,” She whispers, “You’re not dwelling on the string still are you?” The twins sit on either side of the bed, looking at the girl in the middle.

“Well, yeah.” Snow shrugs, folding her hands together in her lap. “I mean, all of you have strings right?” They all look mildly uncomfortable by that. “See?” She sighs and gives them a half-hearted smile. “I’m sorry guys, I know we said sleepover, and dress up, and everything but-”

“No, no, no.” Chiffon cut her off, holding up one of his hands. “None of that. I have a better idea, and this is going to require each of our talents.” He grins, and Snow raises an eyebrow.

“You know, I’m used to Electro coming up with stunts that can get us in trouble.” She leans forward. “I’m listening.”

“First, Electro, you must go set up a small but exciting party in misty meadows.” Chiffon points at his twin, before moving over to Midst. “You must get guests, inform them of a masquerade in the meadow, and make sure they’re all there by midnight.” He chuckles and looks to Snow. “I will prepare us all outfits, and you, Princess, must make sure your parents aren’t the least bit suspicious. No parents at this party. Just kids.”

Snow gives him a small smile, “You have the craziest ideas, Chiffon, but you know me so well.” She nods. “Let’s get to work.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Snow was being put into a baby pink ball gown with black accents, and an intricate mask that hid her identity well. Chiffon took a step back and smiles, nodding at his work. Adding just a hint of lip gloss and applying glitter to her cheeks.

“And no one will know you are the princess, but us of course.” He snickers, kissing her forehead. “Voila!” He chimes. “Even more beautiful than you already are.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.” Snow smirks as she stands, and brushes out the large ball gown. “Are you sure this is big enough?”

“Hm?” Chiffon tilts his head, “Is there not enough tule, I can add more.”

“Sarcasm, Chiffon. Sarcasm.” Snow shakes her head as she turns to the mirror. “It’s perfect thank you.” Running her hands down her sides, she shifts in the mirror. She was beautiful in this dress, it made her look like the princess she was.  “Alright, Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

The meadow was covered in gentle lights and dazzling bouncing lightning bugs. The music was beautiful, upbeat, and pop. It wasn’t too loud, and it certainly didn’t scream ‘Trolls’ like most of Electro’s normal setups.

“You really outdid yourself.” Chiffon pats his twin on the back, the two grinning.

“I know.” Electro wraps her arm around his waist. “And your outfits are amazing-I would have gone with more glitter though.”

“Tule is in this season.” Chiffon’s arm drapes over her shoulders. The two bickering, their grips becoming threatening. Midst walks over with a reasonably sized crowd, just like her name, she always did things in the perfect size.

“Amazing,” Snow whispers, the crowd of the younger half of the population began the party. No one knew Snow, and therefore she hoped nobody would pay attention to her. The masks kept identities secret and kept people from going overboard as well.

Walking through the crowds, passing faces, being stopped by some random happy trolls and feeling the need to strike up a conversation with her. Every other person she passed had to talk to her, she was beginning to be overwhelmed as her friends had separated and left her alone.

Snow leaned against a tree, panic rushing up from her toes to the tips of her ears. Her vision began to blur, so she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her voice was quiet, but she knew one thing that helped calm any Troll down. Singing.

 _“There I was again tonight,”_ She began, her voice barely a whisper. _“Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired, lonely place.”_ Her breathing evened out, her eyes opened and she felt better. _“Walls of insecurity, Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face-”_ Snow’s voice picked up with the music that she knew Electro was supplying. _“All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.”_ Snow took a step away from the tree, smoothing out her dress.

A silhouette came into her vision, they approached her with their hand out.

“May I have this dance, Madam?” The voice was like a soft lullaby that evened Snow’s panic, and as they made eye contact dark teal eyes connected with her ice blue. She nods softly, as she takes his hand. His face was hidden behind a full, plain, pale green mask, he wore a faded gray shirt, and matching pants, but he had captured Snow’s attention as if he wore an outfit made of gold. He whisks her onto the dance floor, twirling her before bringing her hand to his shoulder. The two waltzed, all eyes on them.

“You know, I’ve never actually danced like this.” Snow laughs softly, and he smiles back.

“Me either.” He twirls her again, holding her even closer now.

“Why do I doubt that?” She raises an eyebrow, smirking at him. “You seem to know your steps well.”

“As do you, miss.” He retorts, “I get the feeling you do this often.”

‘Your eyes whispered ‘Have we _met?’_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy’_

The playful banter and light flirting continued throughout the dance, both eventually sneaking away into the woods. The masked stranger helps Snow onto a fallen log and sits beside her. She slowly lays down with her head on his lap.

“It’s beautiful out here.” Snow comments, staring up at the night sky that peaked out from between tree branches.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He flirts back, running a finger down the side of her face. She laughs.

_And it was_

_Enchanting to meet you_

“You can’t possibly believe that. You don’t know what I look like without the mask. You don’t even know my name.” Snow lifts his hand up, off her face, inspecting it as though it would tell her everything about him.

“Well, why not tell me then?” He leans down his bangs just about brushing her forehead. Snow debates this statement, sitting up and holding up one finger.

“Pick, either my face or my name.”

“Name.” No hesitations. Snow laughs and nods.

“Snow Cloud,” she replies, and he smiles at her.

“Now, you pick. My face or my name.”

“Face.” She breathes, noticing how close they were. She reaches up, lifting the full-faced mask, and removing it from him. She feels her heart skip as she looks at his features.

He wasn’t the most attractive troll, but if you asked Snow, he was a prince fit for a princess like her.

_All I can say is_

_I was enchanted to meet you’_

“I’ll be honest with you, Snow,” he whispers, placing his forehead against hers. “I approached you because my string is connected to you.” Snow’s heart picks up, and she looks down at their connected hands. A red string had tied itself around her finger, she trembles slightly in excitement.

“I never had one.” He whispers, running his thumb over the back of her hand. “Until tonight when I approached the meadow, it was like something was pulling me here.” Green eyes lit up like a thousand fireflies.

“The moment I saw you, It appeared.” He chuckles, as voices from the party began to reach their ears.

_This night is sparkling_

“Snow!” Chiffon called, his twin following suit. Midst’s voice joined in not long after.

“Suppose I should let you go, Snow.” He kisses her cheek, before hopping down. He holds out his hands and smiles. “I’ll catch you, Promise.” Snow wasn’t sure what compelled her to do so, but she jumped down and into his arms. He spun with her, and slowly set her down, his lips brushed hers for just a moment.

_Don’t you let it go,_

“Until we meet again, my princess Snow.” He whispers against her lips, before letting her go and walking into the woods.

_I’m wonderstruck,_

Snow stood there, her entire being screaming at her to follow, but her responsibilities and shock keeping her grounded as her friends ran up, grabbing her arms, and shaking her. Trying to break the trance she was in.

_Blushing all the way home._

She held up her left hand, looking at the small red bow, and grinned.

_I’ll spend forever,_

“I have a string.” She whispers, her friends trying to get her to explain,

_Wondering if you knew:_

“I have a string!” Snow screamed in excitement.

_I was enchanted to meet you._


End file.
